


Look

by CaspianTheGeek (DemonicGeek)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Mild Angst, Mutual Pining, Other, Pining, They love each other, looking at each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicGeek/pseuds/CaspianTheGeek
Summary: A ficlet from the prompt "Look at me"Just some mild pining angst over six thousand years, as Crowley hopes that Aziraphale will look at him.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	Look

The first time Aziraphale looked away was at the Wall in Eden. Crowley noticed it then. And he noticed every time after. He hated losing sight of the angel’s beautiful eyes, but more he hated what it meant. Nearly every time, it meant that Aziraphale would make an excuse.

As the rain pattered down and people took cover, Aziraphale stubbornly did not look at him.

“Angel, you know this is wrong.”

Aziraphale stayed silent.

“Will you stop me if…” Crowley trailed off. He wasn’t sure he wanted the answer.

To his shock, Aziraphale turned to look at him. “My dear, you’ll see I’m quite busy overseeing Noah’s ship. Haven’t the time to keep tracks of one troublesome demon. I trust you to not be to, er. Demonic.” Aziraphale stared at him.

Crowley wanted to laugh and cry. He settled for smirking. “Course not, angel.”

Then they turned and went their separate ways. And Aziraphale looked the other way as he snuck the children he could gather onto the ark.

\---

They went on for thousands of years like that. Crowley grew to understand when he’d pushed Aziraphale too far simply by when his eyes would look the other way. Crowley wondered what he thought of at those times. Certainly how he couldn’t defy Heaven or perhaps what excuse he could make for them.

Crowley wanted to beg Aziraphale to look at him. He didn’t think he could convince Aziraphale that Heaven was wrong, but he longed to. Perhaps then he could convince Aziraphale of other things. Maybe he could convince the angel that a demon was capable of love.

\---

It had been shortly after they’d met and discussed the problem of King Arthur that things had finally shifted. All it had taken was Crowley nearly dying.

Aziraphale pulled him from the small, stone church. The people there had consecrated it and were so proud to tell Aziraphale they had captured a demon. There had been shock when the angel sent them away and carefully picked Crowley up, carrying him from the church. He was relieved they hadn’t thought to use Holy Water. The blessed ropes, ground, and crucifixes would leave enough marks that he hoped wouldn’t turn into scars.

Aziraphale carried him to the angel’s home and carefully tended him. The ethereal wounds couldn’t be healed by a miracle, so instead Aziraphale had gently cleaned and bound them. Crowley tried to insist he could leave, that he would heal. The angel would hear nothing of it and insisted he stay until the worst of his pain subsided.

On day three, Aziraphale fretted about over enthusiastic humans.

Crowley’s tone was harder than it needed to be. “You know, angel. Heaven would do the same thing if they ever caught me.”

Aziraphale looked away. Crowley’s heart broke. He’d pushed too far, said something clearly unforgivable. He’d opened his mouth to make an excuse and take his leave, not wanting to darken the angel’s day any longer.

Then Aziraphale turned and stared at him, “You wanted an arrangement.”

“That’s not a question?”

“No, no I suppose it isn’t. I don’t want you to get hurt again. It’s safe to call me, Crowley. If you need help. And if you need me to help some with things, well you’re right. We’re just cancelling each other out anyway.”

Aziraphale leaned back, picking up a small chain from the table. Crowley watched as a bit of ethereal power flowed into it, and Aziraphale held it out. “My promise,” he paused, “And it will help me find you, if I need to. Do we have an Arrangement?”

Crowley slipped the chain over his neck, “Aziraphale…”

Aziraphale waited.

Crowley took a breath, “Angel, are you sure? I mean- this is a big change. It’s a lot. I don’t want you-”

“Crowley, I almost lost you. I know what I’m deciding. I’ll be there, if you need me.”

Crowley fell silent. Aziraphale stood and began to make some tea.

\---

Darkness fell around the bandstand and in Crowley’s heart. Aziraphale’s eyes darted to him and then away again, never quite making eye contact.

He was losing him.

He turned and walked away. Shouted at the angel to have a nice doomsday. He felt Aziraphale’s eyes on his retreating back.

\---

Neither of them spoke on the bus ride home. Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley on the way up to his flat, and didn’t let go as they entered. Crowley turned to face him.

Aziraphale’s eyes were on him. The angel reached up, placing his hands on Crowley’s glasses, eyebrows raised in question.

“Go ahead, angel.”

He pulled the glasses gently from Crowley’s face and tossed them to the side. Crowley stared into Aziraphale’s eyes. He never was certain what color they were, but right now blue was the most prominent.

“I’m sorry. For not taking a stance sooner. For not choosing you sooner,” Aziraphale said.

“S’ok, angel.”

“No, it’s really not. But I’ll have to make up for lost time later. I’ve, er, got a plan. To protect you. From Agnes’ prophecy. I just have to let go of you first and explain I suppose.”

“Please don’t.”

Aziraphale smiled. Then he leaned in, and Crowley closed the distance between them.

Aziraphale didn’t look at him, but Crowley quite thought he’d take this trade as he kissed the angel.


End file.
